


Early Mornings and You

by purplemoonj



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Happy Birthday Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, Lovesickness, M/M, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, My First AO3 Post, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Kisses, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, donghyuck gets a lot of kisses, donghyuck is sleepy, failed nap, flatmates, implied more than making out?? maybe if u wanna see it like that, mark is sleepy, softness and all good things!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonj/pseuds/purplemoonj
Summary: Donghyuck opens his eyes, his smile reaching them then as they appear like half moons under Mark’s gaze. “What is happening…?” He whispers in a mix of confusion and just whining (...)“I thought this was my room.”  Mark replies innocently, except not really.-Haechan's 21st birthday is here and before he knows his flatmate is giving him a very surprising gift.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 30
Kudos: 308





	Early Mornings and You

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ this is my first public writing work so please be nice!!  
> leave comments if you liked it, i'd love to hear what you thought of it!!  
> I wrote this as a fun little thing for myself, hyuck and my friends, I never thought I would be posting it online..
> 
> please enjoy!!! and pls forgive me for any mistakes hehe

It’s Donghyuck’s Birthday.

The house is quiet, everyone still sleeps.

Mark was fast asleep on the sofa until an instant ago, you could probably pick any reason for that. It just happened. The clock showed _07:23_ in the morning as he looked at it in a half asleep daze; dragging himself to a standing position he made his way from the sofa to his bedroom. 

There are two doors side by side in a twin-like fashion, you could not pick one difference — or maybe you could, when you look closer and find that the left side door has a scratch from a haywire dart that missed its target, but that’s irrelevant right now, they still look identical to this half asleep Mark. What is important is what lays beyond those doors. 

Mark’s initial plan was dragging himself to his bedroom and hopefully still catching some quality sleep before the sun is too high in the sky and he finds it impossible to fall back into unconsciousness. To his surprise he finds himself trying to be as quiet as possible as he opens the door to Donghuyuck’s room. 

As soon as he opens the door, even the tiniest bit, he’s swallowed by a sweet but also slightly intoxicating smell; a smell that he’s way too familiar with — Donghyuck. It gives him instant comfort.

He stays at the door for a second, considering his options, should he just turn back and follow his initial plan...should he give up on sleeping already and prioritise making a birthday breakfast for the sleeping boy...or should he give in to the urge, even if unintentional, of how much he just wants to lay down next to Donghyuck and feel his presence swallow him. 

Mark and Donghyuck are best friends, they have been flatmates for a little while, he knows the other boy would not be bothered if he went with his latest thought because god knows how much the younger loves when they snuggle up to each other. 

So he goes with the last thought.

Mark tiptoes into Donghyuck’s room. The boy’s breathing is steady, he seems to be deep in his slumber. He looks comfortable and warm, like the angel that Mark would never admit he was out loud. That brings a smile to Mark’s sweet lips — pure adoration.

The boy is facing the opposite direction to Mark, which results in him sliding inside the blankets to rest his head on the sleeping boy’s shoulder, Mark’s chest close to his back. He feels the overwhelming smell again, the warmth of the bed and the warmth coming from the body asleep at his side. Mark feels the instant comfort as it hits him, and a sneaky but very soft smile finds its way to his lips.

With that same smile in his lips he reaches forward and kisses the back of the younger boy’s neck, just a quick peck and he finds himself smiling again in adoration. 

Mark closes his eyes and drops his arm over Donghyuck’s waist. He’s ready to fall back to sleep.

It is when Donghyuck stirs that he realises maybe this wasn’t a good idea, or maybe he was wrong and you can’t simply just catch up on sleep while taking space in someone else’s _bed_ , maybe just maybe he can still make it out without too much of a mess… maybe. 

He’s wrong. 

“MMM…” Donghyuck hums, trying to turn around to see who made their home just behind him, blame it on his sleepy self, it couldn’t be anyone but his roommate.. “Good Morning.” The boy says, his voice deeper than it usually is. Mark feels the adoration bubble at the bottom of his stomach, it hurts; _just_ a little. Mark takes the moment to kiss the other’s naked shoulder and feels him shiver under the touch, muttering a shaky “what are you doing”.

Donghyuck turns around, now facing Mark’s sweet and innocent gaze. He gets a look from Mark who admires him. Donghyuck’s hair is long and in a complete disarray, his curls spiking everywhere so Mark can’t help it when he uses his hand to tidy them up a little bit; he starts by pushing Hyuck’s sideburns behind his ears. 

_He’s beautiful_. 

That’s no newsflash, not to anyone, much less to Mark, as he always found Hyuck beautiful. He has always been handsome but he looks like an absolute masterpiece right now, a little broken but perfect still.

Mark, too caught up in his thoughts, didn’t notice that he pulled on a knot until he heard the other boy let out a little whine and close his eyes to the feeling. It surprises Mark at first, but then he brings his hand to caress Hyuck’s face with his thumb. “I’m sorry, baby.” He kisses his forehead and feels his nose scrunch so he adds a kiss to the boy’s nose too, receiving a small fit of giggles in response.

_He’s really really perfect._

Donghyuck opens his eyes, his smile reaching them then as they appear like half moons under Mark’s gaze. “What is happening…?” He whispers in a mix of confusion and just whining, like the usual baby behaviour Hyuck is known to use when he wants things to go his way. Right now he wants this to go on forever. 

“I thought this was my room.” Mark replies innocently, except not really. 

“You walk into my room, you see me sleeping, you lay down next to me and call it an accident?” He asks, leaving out the part where he’s been kissed as well. Mark’s smile is bright as he nods. “You’re adorable.” Hyuck says, intertwining their fingers and kissing Mark's knuckles.

It’s soft. It’s always been soft between them. Surprising. Almost like they are scared to act on their feelings, and maybe they are. What they have is really good, it would be a shame to ruin it with other feelings, however that can’t be helped; the warmth has already made home in their chests.

Donghyuck doesn’t turn back around, he just closes his eyes. Mark follows suit, or more like he _tries_ to do it, after all that was the whole purpose of coming into his room all along... to get some rest, something that comes easier with the younger boy’s warmth and comfort within reach to him. Yet this time he really can’t do it, he can’t close his eyes when Donghyuck looks like _that_ , and he’s so close, all of his stars visible from this distance. 

Mark can’t help but drag a light finger until he connects all of Donghyuck’s moles and ends it on the one in his neck, ignoring the mole on his Adam's apple. He realises he wants to kiss him. He’s a little scared though.

“Do you like them?” Donghyuck hums. The quiet room comes to life in only a second. Mark feels it in his stomach, the way Hyuck’s voice is a bit unfamiliar, but still his, because the boy is not fully awake, a lot sleepier.

“Hm?” He asks, as if he doesn’t know what Donghyuck means. The latter opens his eyes and brings his own hand, the one he’s holding Mark’s with, to his star-freckled cheek. 

“My moles.” The sleepy boy blushes a soft pink “You always do that thing where you look at them, you connect them, like stars or connect-the-dots, and then you just… you look like you want to do something else or say something else, but you never do. It’s a bit confusing to me… I’d like to know what you’re thinking about.” He scrunches his nose and lets out the tiniest of giggles.

“Oh. I really like them.” Mark says genuinely. “They are almost as pretty as you.” He continues before he’s able to stop. Donghyuck blushes a little harder at that.

“You know I can't take compliments when we’re lying like this..” He admits trying to escape the situation he got himself into.

“That’s because you’re a baby,” Mark says. “Only b—“

“I’m your baby.” He adds before Mark can finish his sentence.

“—bark…” He stops to look at the boy in front of him, he looks no different than just a minute ago, but a little more determined. A beat goes by. “You are.” Mark admits. 

They fall into complete silence and Mark closes his eyes, trying to actually get some sleep. 

_Mission Failed_ .

He feels Donghyuck’s lips on his skin, on his forehead to be exact. Donghyuck has always been one of skinship but you never know when he’s going to do it. He’s unpredictable like that and this time’s no different. Mark wasn’t expecting it.

“Why are you kissing me, Donghyuck Lee.” It’s not a question, but it still kind of is. Mark waits for the answer with his eyes closed.

“Because it’s my birthday, and I can do whatever I want.” Mark smiles, he can totally imagine the smug but shy smile as he says it like that; but his eyes remain closed. “Did you know it was my birthday when you came in? Did you want to be the very first person I see as I wake up?” Donghyuck snorts as he tries to be extra corny just to get something out of the other boy.

Mark opens his eyes to the sight of Donghyuck beaming at him, his little freckles (that really go unnoticed for 80% of the time) shine a bit brighter now. “Of course but I really just wanted to get some sleep.” He deadpans, then laughs just to assure him that he's joking, half joking at least. 

Mark reaches out to fix another one of Hyuck’s curls that are trying to act on their own. “I—” He pulls Hyuck’s hair off his forehead and places a new lingering kiss there, applying some pressure for extra care, he _boops_ the boy’s nose and after a couple of seconds of thinking he decides to leave a kiss on the side of Hyuck’s mouth as well, only the faintest of contact. “Happy birthday, baby.”

Donghyuck whines, like he really cries out just a little, which sounds like a lot in their quiet environment. Something flashes through his eyes, Mark cannot tell what it is, but soon enough he’s letting go of Mark’s hand and cupping his cheeks using both of his hands and… He’s Kissing Mark. 

As much as Mark wants to kiss him back he’s too surprised to react within the short time frame and Donghyuck is breaking the kiss and distancing himself from him already before Mark can say anything. He’s sure he never saw Donghyuck so red. 

“I’m Sor—“ he begins to say but never finishes. Mark kisses him this time and Hyuck kisses him back.

They kiss over and over, Mark gets to kiss him everywhere he wants to and Donghyuck does too.

Mark takes the lead and starts with his face, his starry cheek, the star path that leads to his neck; He takes a little while longer there, it deserves a lot of attention, then he moves to the one mole he didn’t pay enough attention to earlier. Donghyuck’s mole on his Adam’s apple is almost strategically placed there, inviting; a little bit like the boy he’s kissing, cheeky and mischievous. Mark hums a little while applying pressure, feeling great when he feels the results more than he sees them. It feels _fantastic_ , he wants Donghyuck to feel extra loved on his birthday.

Once Donghyuck takes off his own shirt, Mark gets to kiss his collar bones, the middle of his chest, and leave the most perfect heart shaped hickey over his heart. It’s perfect.

“You’re perfect, you know?” Mark looks up at Donghyuck, who only seems to get redder despite what could be thought possible. “I’m gonna make you feel loved,” He adds. Donghyuck scoffs. 

“C'mere” Donghyuck says in a rush, pulling him back so he can kiss Mark’s red lips again. It’s different this time, it feels heavy with something they’ve never felt before. “I— uh—“ Mark shushes him.

“It’s okay, just kiss me.” He tells him and the gemini does just that.

Their kiss is sweet, sugary, like anything Donghyuck is. 

Donghyuck is strawberry and cherries, but his voice is nothing but honey, just pure honey, sickening in a way that it makes you feel all mushy inside. On normal days he’s like chocolate, Donghyuck can be any kind of chocolate from bitter to sweet to anything in between, but at that exact moment, he is _honey_. 

They lay down after a little while, cheeks flushed and heavy breaths leaving their chests. Mark snuggles closer to Donghyuck’s chest, his hand reaching out to the boy’s cheek but missing it and pulling on his ear instead. Donghyuck rolls his eyes a little as Mark laughs.

“You feel like home.” the older tells him. “I really don’t know how _this..._ ” he gestures to them _, “_...Happened but I’m really glad I have you in my life.” He kisses right in the middle of Donghyuck’s chest, letting out a little hum against skin.

“You have no idea how much I adore you.” Donghyuck tells him. “You should be soft more often.” Donghyuck adds, kissing the top of Mark’s head. 

“Was I soft with you?” Mark lifts his head from where he was laying to show the smirk that took place in his lips. 

They worked nicely together. It was a shame it took so long for them to figure it out. Donghyuck lets out a hearty laugh and he sounds _beautiful_. 

“Judging by the hickies I got all over my stomach I really… don’t know how to answer that question…”

“Don’t answer it, pretty boy.” Mark presses a light kiss to his nose. “I think you’re amazing. I said this already but you are really _freaking_ amazing.” he smiles. “I have never met someone like you.. You are absolutely gorgeous inside and out.” he ends up rubbing Donghyuck’s starstruck cheek again, looking at him with such genuine love that it hurts. a little bit. 

“Is this you asking for an encore?” Donghyuck arches his eyebrow before he pulls the other closer to him, laughing out loud. They’re close but he wants to be closer. Donghyuck laughs again and the room feels light; beautiful. 

Mark hits him in his chest, or anywhere he can reach in his hold, but he laughs too, it’s really blissful. 

“Let’s get some pancakes.” Mark suggests. “Would you like that, birthday boy?” Donghyuck kisses him one more time before he replies. 

“I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on my writer [twt](https://twitter.com/66haech) :]


End file.
